


Illuminate a Brighter Future! For each Other

by CosplayCatCriminal



Category: Zanki Zero: Last Beginning (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Like, M/M, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, but oh well, but slow burn for them too tho, no it will, no one is in this fandom why did i spend so much time on this, no one will read this, probably very soon, rlly rlly rlly slow burn, thats what fanfiction is for isnt it?, they will emerge, zanki zero but it goes my way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayCatCriminal/pseuds/CosplayCatCriminal
Summary: Zanki Zero: Last Beginning, except I add ships and go into unexplored plots.
Relationships: Higurashi Haruto/Kubota Zen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Illuminate a Brighter Future! For each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for clicking on this! This fan fiction and game mean a lot to me so I hopefully will complete this enduring challenge of a fic! Please share and leave feedback! Also, I swear Zen will be in the next chapter haha.
> 
> 2,004 Words.

It was a cold night, the wind rustling the trees, the sound audible from the building’s roof. The young man felt drained, a stark contrast to the ice that had been rushing through his veins the last few days. He, by any means, was never a fantastic reporter, never worth something big to the Mashiro publishing company. That was always made abundantly clear, though he never really thought to notice it. But now not only was he worth nothing to the company, but he was also now despised by everyone in it, and then some. He had ended a life, the little boy would never forgive him for taking his mother away from him, he would always be a horrible person, a criminal, a killer. Given the chance of death, there was no doubt he’d go straight to Hell. He felt tears prick at his eyes, knowing the only thing he could do to make up for his atrocious actions. At least now he felt like he could try to repent. The man walked forward, climbing over the fence. He thought he heard something, but didn’t look in back of him, knowing it was just the wind or traffic in the distance. And even if someone did find him up here, they would’ve already known what he has done, they wouldn’t stop him. He looked down beneath him, the lights were so bright, they were so beautiful, it hurt to look at, as his vision got blurry from the build-up of tears. There was only one thing to do now, he knew, and suddenly it was like he dissociated from the world, a dull pain in his body ringing throughout before he jumped, wind whipping through his hair and past his ears. His pitiful life flashed before his eyes as he plummeted towards the ground, towards the roof of a car, and, instead of hearing a thump, or a crash, or glass breaking.

He heard a  **s p l a s h** …?

=======================================================================

His eyes mindlessly opened, bubbles blowing past his vision up into the light above. What… What was this..? He was breathing, so no huge panic was completely necessary, but he was underwater, and it was so, so bright, the light making his eyes hurt to keep open. Suddenly, a tone spoke, echoing around him, causing him to shiver at its tone.

“Haruto Higurashi. Male, 25 years old. This is you, no?”

‘Yeah… That’s me…’ He thought to himself, wordlessly confirming the fact to himself.

“Graduated from Keio University, employed at a publishing house… Guess you’re an elite, huh?”

He’s not… He’s just a hypocrite... He wrote to save that woman’s life, and he ended up cutting it short… He killed her… The voice from before spoke up again, it sounding a dash more urgent than before.

“Oh, that’s right, we don’t have much time. Let’s begin then.”

Begin..? His life had ended, it was the end, not the beginning. He just wanted to be left alone… He deserved to be alone after his end forever…

“Illuminate a brighter future for Humanity… Right?” It was such a sardonic tone of voice.

He heard a little tune play, muffled by the water, he recognized it, it was from that one game. Game…? What game? Why did he recognize that sound? Suddenly, a light started to shine and sparkle around him, getting brighter and brighter, burning his eyes and making them ache, eventually practically forcing his eyes shut.

And just like that, he was out like a light.

========================================================================

The world around him was pure white, making his head pound and ache. Suddenly, something cut through the somehow loud white noise.

“...ey, h...ey. Are...live…?” The voice echoed around his head. “...ellooo! Mister… Can you hear me?” The voice persists, not letting up. “Ya know, you’re gonna dry up like a prune if you fall asleep out here.”

He recognizes the voice as a female, and she seemed awfully cheery for asking if he was still alive, he notes. He was so sick of voices waking him up and bugging him, he just wanted to sleep, to sleep forever, to be dead. He was so tired of everything, just let him die…

“Poke poke… Poke poke poke.”

Why was she touching him?!

“Oh, he moved! Excuse me...Hello? Hellooo…” The last, excessively drawn-out hello ended with an irritated tone, a stark contrast to the voice’s cheery and airy tone until now. But suddenly, the cheery attitude soon returned. “Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping? Brother John? Brother John?”

Now she was singing!? 

“Morning bells are ringing! Morning bells are ringing! Ding dang dong. Ding dang dong!”

Ugh! That was it! He was getting up! He forcefully opened his eyes, seeing the clear blue sky, the sun bore through his glasses easily and stung his eyes, without thinking, he was audibly complaining. Partially blocking out the sun with his arm, he huffed out in annoyance.

“It’s still really bright…” He complained, not thinking this light was any easier on his eyes than the shining one underwater earlier. What even happened to him, wasn’t it just night a second ago, and wasn’t he just about to crash into a car at full force? Where was he? And suddenly he became hyper-aware of his surroundings, especially in the touch department, he was suddenly aware of the temperature around him. “S-So hot!” He exclaimed, quickly scrambling onto his feet. And suddenly he was even more confused, the clear ocean in front of him, islands and daggers of land jutting out of the ocean, he could even still see buildings on them, he could see the roots hanging freely underneath the land. Suddenly, he became aware of something else invading the corner of his vision, and he turned to it, a person.

“Good morning! What’s your name?”

Who was this girl..? And at a point where he should have found himself speechless, the words came tumbling out of his mouth. “Wha…? Haruto, Higurashi…” 

At that line, the girl’s expression changed, her curious expression turning into one of glee, a smile on her face, her eyes seeming to reflect that smile. “Hehe, we meet at last, Haruto!”

And instead of commenting on how she greeted him, ‘at last…?’ he focused in on her, with a comforting familiarity.

**There you are, between the sky and the sea.**

The man soon snapped out of his gaze, the scenery in the background becoming clear again. The world around him seeming unreal in his presence. And once again, words coming blabbering out of his mouth around this girl. “Is this… Heaven?” Or is it Hell, he automatically thinks. The last place he knew he was was on top of that building, Hell was more suited for him, for someone so vile.

The girl quickly and airily laughs off his question, her pointing her index finger up with her arm, along with her ahoge, to make a point she was gonna answer his question. “Nope, it’s not Heaven. You’re on Garage Island!”

He only furrowed his brows in confusion. “Garage…? Sorry, I’m a bit confused.” He took a deep breath, trying to keep his calm. “First of all, who are you?”

The girl laughs again and puffs her chest out, prosthetic arm and hand (more like a huge metal clamp) resting on her chest in a proud pose. “Hehe, you wanna know my name? You really wanna know Sachika’s name, do ya?”

It’s almost like she didn’t need to repeat the question, as she shouted out her name in it. The girl, Sachika, then begins to use her pointer finger to write in the sand near her. She then stands straight up and raises her right, prosthetic arm, in the air, and partly lifts up her left arm, hand balled up into an excited fist. “I’m Sachika Hirasaka! Nice to meet ya!” She proclaims out loud.

Haruto stumbles back a little and looks at the girl again, pale, blonde, about 4’5 in feet, and wearing a green dress. This was odd, this was his first time meeting her, so he couldn’t have known her name, but why does it sound so familiar…?

The girl quickly snaps him out of his thoughts, though. “It’s nice to finally talk to you, Haruto!”

“Y-Yeah, nice to meet you too.” The girl in responding grins widely.

Haruto notices for a second how happy and excited she seemed for her having such a pitiful body, but he brushes off the thought for a more important one. “Sachika… Where did you say this place was again?”

Sachika almost instantaneously perks up again. “It’s Garage Island. Ga-rage Is-land!” She sounds out, almost seeming sardonic if it wasn’t for the genuine look in her eyes.

“Garage Island… Never heard of it. So, this an island?”

The girl almost seems sad in her response. “Uh-huh. We’re surrounded by the sea, so we can’t leave here.”

Haruto’s mind seems to stop. “We can’t leave…?” Quickly turning around, he seems to get a good look for where he is on the island, there’s empty water and gasoline jugs strung about the grass and all buildings seem deteriorated with rust practically breeding on the surface. Haruto seems to think to himself out loud. “So then, why is it called Garage Island…?” Suddenly, a thought bursts into his head. “Oh, my Phone!” He then pats and shoves his hands into his pockets, but his phone is nowhere to be found. In fact, everything was gone, his wallet, cards, house keys, card case, it was all gone, disappeared, and dispersed into thin air. “It’s all gone… Did someone steal them?”

Haruto checks the watch on his left wrist and comes to find it broken, the second hand no longer moving and at the same time as last night. “Damn it! How did I get here…?”

“You were already on the ground when I found you.” Sachika’s voice exclaims behind him. Haruto turns around to face her. “I poked you because I thought you were dead, but I’m glad you’re still alive!” What a morbid thing to say so cheerfully, well, it certainly matched her appearance. She makes a poking gesture whilst speaking, and grins even wider.

“Where… Did you come from, Sachika? Do you live on this island?”

“I came from the garage over that way. Everyone else is there too.” She says as she points her right arm over to the area behind him. She jumps up and raises both her arms and hands into the air. “We’re the survival life out here!”

“Survival…?” Haruto questions. If she is living here, someone’s gotta be taking care of her, right? “Your parents must be around too, right? Can you take me to them?”

At that statement, Sachika’s smile falters, but never completely drops. “Sachika’s parents aren’t around. They never were.”

“Oh… I see. Sorry.” He must have stumbled into a touchy subject, he thought. That was sure careless of him, oh well.

Sachika, though, quickly reverts back to her previous expressions. “So, yeah, we’re doing survival stuff! Me, Ryo, Mamoru, Zen. Oh, Minamo, Rinko, and Yuma too!” She jumps up at her next statement. “You’ll be joining us from now on too. I’ll show you our garage!”

“T-Thanks. Let’s go then.” He pushes his glasses back up to his eyes. “By the way, do you happen to have any water? I’m parched…”

“Yeah, we’ve got water. I actually brought some for you!” She looks proud of herself, Haruto notes. “I left it over there so it wouldn’t get dirty. Let’s pick it up on the way!” She says excitedly. She quickly zooms in front of Haruto and hops on the smoldering asphalt. “Well now, off to the garage!”

At that enthusiasm, Haruto smiles a bit. “Right, thanks!”

And as he follows the girl and submerges himself into the surrounding atmosphere, the beautiful blue ocean with island and buildings crumbling away, and the summer heat scorching him and his surroundings, almost crackling,

**His weekend has seemed to come to an end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please consider sharing, leaving a kudos, and/or leaving feedback! Stay safe and have a good day/night!


End file.
